


Apply cold compress to the area

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Cute StellJun, M/M, Uh bj?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: What do you do when someone bumped their leg? Apply cold compress to stop the swelling.A short STELLJUN wherein Sejun slipped and bumped his leg. Stell sprinted his way from the kitchen to Sejun's room and attended him.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase/Stellvester Ajero, Sejun Nase/Stell Ajero, Sejun/Stell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Apply cold compress to the area

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STELLJUN WARRIORS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=STELLJUN+WARRIORS).



> Hi stelljun warriors mga ulaga. Drop comment or replies here or sa twitter post ko! Thankyou love u!

Sejun is currently so busy arranging and fixing the books on the shelve. He's on the last part of it which is the top most of it. He tried reaching it with his hands but to no avail, he can't. He placed a small plastic stool just exact for him to do what he wants and carefully stepped on it. It was smooth at first, not until he tiptoed and raised his left foot. When he was about to step back, his foot landed on the edge of the stool, making him slipped. His leg hitted the shelve before his back reached the floor. He cursed out loud because of the pain. It caused a loud noise causing for Stell to sprint his way from the kitchen to Sejun's room.

"SEJUN ANONG NANGYARI SAYO?!" Stell was welcomed by a Sejun on the floor, the pain is visible in his face. Stell scanned and stopped on Sejun's hand that's caressing his obvious swollen leg. "BAKIT MAPULA YAN?! HALA HALA."

"Later na question S-stell... help me first.. please." Stell quickly attended on Sejun and helped him to stand. He guided Sejun to his bed and carefully let him settle his self at the edge of the bed. He knelt and checked Sejun's leg before looking up to Sejun who's looking at him too. “Nag-aayos ako ng books ko diba.. Di ko abot edi tumungtong ako sa stool.. Tapos ayun namali ako ng tapak nadulas and tadah, kung pano mo ko nadatnan, ayon na yun.”

“Kasi bakit pinilit, bakit di moko tinawag?” Stell glared at Sejun before reaching for his leg, lifting it to the bed so he can look at it better.

“Stell, it doesn’t change anything. Mas matangkad ako sa ‘yo remember?” Sejun gladly obliged and fixed his position, his one foot on the floor, the other one on the bed, leg straight. “And wag O.A baka magbukol or magpasa lang ‘to, hayaan na.. Cold compress na lang.”

“Tsk. Atleast kung tinawag moko, sinupport sana kita sa likod. Di porke leader ka, kaya mo lahat. Pasaway. Wait kuha ako ice. Dyan ka lang ha!” Stell stood up and went outside for a good minute. He came back with a bucket on his hand and a towel on the other. Stell got on his knees in front of Sejun’s leg, placing one of his hand first to the area and started massaging it. “Masakit ba?”

Stell was dead serious on what he’s doing and is worried sick because this might affect Sejun’s dancing and the group’s performance, but on the other hand, Sejun’s been feeling something else. Something in him has started to build up rather or more than the pain from his swollen leg. “H-hmm masakit S-stell..”

“Tiisin mo. Kasalanan mo yan pasaway ka e.” Stell reached for the bucket and took the ice, wrapping it with the towel before placing it to the area. When the coldness hitted Sejun’s skin, it was both bad and good. The swelling eased up but his tent isn’t. “Kung mahuhulog ka, dapat sa akin lang hindi sa sahig-”

“S-stell bilisan mo na dyan. O-ok na yan. ahh-” Sejun cutted Stell and quickly hid his growing bulge with his hand. Stell noticed.

“Bakit ko bibilisan? Anong ok? Magpapasa yan oh.” Stell smirked as he looked at Sejun who’s greatly affected. He continued massaging the area while his other hand travelled from massaging his leg to his knee to his thigh then stopped and did circles on his inner thigh.

“W-what are you doing S-ste-”

“I’m helping you. Para di mo ma feel yung sakit. Masakit pa ba sobra?” The younger then puts his hand just above Sejun’s hand. “Ano tinatakpan mo jan? May masakit din ba dyan? May bukol din ba?” Stell chuckled before tapping Sejun’s hand away and put his hand rather.

“F..fck... Stell...” Sejun whimpered when Stell started palming his clothed bulge.  
Stell’s other hand still applying the cold compress. What a good multitasker.

Stell then stopped his other hand and took an ice. He lets the ice melt in his hand before carefully slipping it under Sejun’s shorts. When Sejun felt his cold hand, a loud moan escaped from his mouth. “S..stell.. please.. m-masakit na..”

“What please? Anong masakit Sejun?” Stell’s hand still palming him while the other hand under stayed just beside his throbbing member, the icy hand didn’t help either. Rather than making Sejun numb, it made him feel more. “What do you want me to do, Sejun? Use your words.” 

“H-help me.. Stell.. touch me uhh.” Stell then pulled his hand under and pulled Sejun’s short just enough for his member to sprang free. Stell then gripped its length while thumbing the slit.

“Okay, your wish is my command, Sejun.” Stell uttered before dipping his head down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stell forgot what he have left in the kitchen, the shelves remained unfinished. And the room was filled with heavy breathing, moaning of names, skin slapping and profanities.


End file.
